


A Trip (To The E.R.) To Remember

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [40]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries, Painkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: blameitonderek prompted:"I'm calling to cancel our date because I'm actually in the ER right now, sorry ... I mean, sure, I guess you can come down here, but ... okay ..." with Klaine





	A Trip (To The E.R.) To Remember

Blaine could cry.

Out of pain, sure, but also out of sheer frustration.

After months of sighing after Kurt Hummel, Blaine finally pulled his head out of his ass and asked him out--and was rewarded with a loud and clear “yes”--only to have to cancel because of his stupidity.

As in, got so excited about getting ready for his date that he tripped on his scarf and fell.

And now, Blaine’s wrist is hurting very badly, and oh God it’s an odd angle too.

Shit, shit, shit.

At least it’s his right one--silver lining of being a lefty.

While he waits and tries not to cry--not that there's anything wrong with a man crying, it’s just that Blaine didn’t pack any tissue and crying always makes him sneezy--Blaine sends a message to Kurt.

_ B: I’m so sorry I have to cancel our date but I’m in the E.R. Long story. _

_ B: Raincheck? _

_ K: Oh no! Are you okay? _

_ K: Stupid question, nvm _

_ K: Which hospital? _

That gives Blaine pause. Why would Kurt want to know the name of the hospital?

_ B: Brooklyn Hospital Center _

_ B: Why? _

_ K: On my way. _

_ B: What? No, no, Kurt, it’s fine! Don’t come down here I’m a mess _

_ K: Blaine. _

_ K: I’m not going to leave you alone while you’re in pain _

_ K: I’ll keep you company, bring you smthing to eat, and we’ll see ok? _

Blaine considers his options.

He can allow Kurt to come down to the hospital, see him be a pathetic, hurt mess, but they will be together and who knows, maybe he’ll get a sympathy first kiss.

(No, he does not have a nurse kink--but now that the image of Kurt in a doctor’s outfit presents itself, oy.)

Or.

He insists Kurt does not come, Kurt’s feelings are hurt while Blaine’s body is hurt, they never speak to each other and Blaine has to move back to Ohio.

Door number one, then please.

_ B: I suppose it won’t hurt, but no comment on how I look or no deal. _

_ K: Scout’s honor. _

Blaine smiles at that, barely suppressing a laugh at the next message.

_ K: I never was a scout, to be transparent and honest, but being a cheerleader counts, right? _

Well now that opens a whole can of conversation, doesn’t it?

_ B: Cheerleader uh? I guess I can admit that if you have photographic evidence that it happened _

_ K: Deal. See you in a few! _

Blaine smiles at his phone before slowly but surely descending into a panic.

Kurt is coming.

Kurt, whom he has crushed on for the better portion of this semester; Kurt, who is always effortlessly stylish and remarkable; Kurt, who is probably the most interesting man in the school, if not the entire city.

This Kurt.

Is coming to, what, hang out with him in the E.R. while Blaine looks like a trainwreck smashed by a bulldozer? 

Before slipping on his scarf, Blaine was getting ready for his date with Kurt.

The keyword here is clearly the “getting” part, because he is nowhere near ready.

Not even taking into consideration the broken wrist and the puffy eyes from crying, which would be more than enough, Blaine knows that he is objectively a mess.

No product in his hair, an old t-shirt--the only thing he has going for him is his pants, because they are his Pants, capital P required.

But he’s sitting, so even that is a moot point.

With his free hand, Blaine tries to tame his hair but with no mirror and no product, he probably messes it up even further.

“Mr Anderson?”

A nurse appears in front of him.  _ Nurse Pavarotti _ , it reads on her tag.

“Yes?”

“I’m going to take you down for a X-Ray in about twenty minutes, if that’s alright with you. Sorry about the wait.”

Blaine nods. “I just--there is a, um, a friend coming to keep me company. Is it okay if we …”

The nurse gives him a long, searching look before giving him a small nod.

Twenty-one minutes later, Kurt makes an appearance. He is short of breath, slightly dishevelled, and his cheeks are a dark shade of pink.

Not a bad look on him, all things considered, but not one Blaine has ever seen on him.

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaims, making his way to the chair next to him.

“There you are,” Blaine says, unable to keep himself from smiling.

Kurt smiles back, unbuttoning his coat before taking a look at Blaine’s hand, wrapped from the tip of his fingers to his elbow in a dish towel with melted ice cubes. “Does it hurt?”

“Oh, yes. A lot.” Blaine chuckles darkly. “I’m considering gnawing it off to stop the pain.”

Kurt coos before looking from Blaine’s hand to his hair. Something sparks up in his eyes.

“That’s a new look?”

Blaine can feel his face heating up. “N-no, oh gosh no, I was just, just, um, getting ready for our date when my scarf attacked me from the floor.”

“Traitor.”

“Exactly.”

They look into each other’s eyes and Blaine really has no self-control over his zygomatics when it comes to Kurt, does he?

“Mr Anderson? Are you ready?”

Blaine shakes himself from his Kurt-induced trance and nods to the nurse.

“Give me your coat, I’ll wait here,” Kurt offers, already settling in his chair.

“I’ll be right back,” Blaine replies, groaning when the towel slightly moves over his wrist.

“Don’t worry,” Kurt says, “I’m not going anywhere. You won’t get rid of me so easily.”

A weight is lifted from Blaine’s chest, a weight he didn’t even know had found its spot there.

“It won’t take much time,” Nurse Pavarotti says as she guides Blaine toward the examination room. “And you two lovebirds will be back together in no time.”

Blaine’s blush is back at full volume. “We’re not, I--”

“Tutt-tutt-tutt,” the nurse stops him. “I can tell. Now we will X-ray you and in the best case scenario, put you in a cast before sending you both on your merry little way.”

Blaine sighs. “Okay.”

“Oh, don’t be so gloomy, dear. I’m sure we can find a color that will enhance those eyes.”

“Okay.” This time around, Blaine puts a little more energy and enthusiasm in his voice. After all, if there is one thing he knows how, it’s to accessorize.

\---

Kurt is keeping busy with Candy Crush when Blaine returns, arm in a cast.

He doesn’t know why he went to the hospital--it can be because he waited for so long to either get the courage to ask Blaine out or for Blaine to cut through his obliviousness.

It can be because he cares about Blaine already.

It can be because Blaine made the first move and it was his turn.

\--but right this moment, he doesn’t regret it.

Because Blaine has a  [ cast  ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e3/77/c9/e377c9e70dca08e412549ee9162d0370.jpg) on and he looks so shy and vulnerable. All Kurt wants to do is wrap him in a blanket and take care of him.

… Come to think of it, Blaine may need some help in the days to come. Even if he’s left-handed--and Kurt knows that tidbit of information, thank you very much--, it cannot be easy to navigate his daily tasks one-handed, can it?

“We had to give him a strong painkiller,” the nurse explains as she guides Blaine back to his seat. “Will you be able to take him home?”

“Oh! I’m not--we’re not--that is, not yet. I mean …”

The nurse frowns at him. “You are Kurt, aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“I thought so. Mr Anderson here mentioned you a couple of times while we were putting on the cast.”

“He--he did?”

“Only good things. So good, in fact, that I assumed you two were already an item.” The nurse cocks her head to the side. “I’m telling you this because we need to make sure Mr Anderson won’t stay alone for the next 24 hours. And if you’re not in a capacity to be here for him, we need to contact his emergency contact, which appears to be a Mr Anderson …?”

“That must be his brother. But he recently moved to Los Angeles so that’s a moot point.” Kurt takes a deep breath--it’s a no-brainer. “Don’t worry, Miss, I will stay with Blaine.”

_ I would stay with Blaine forever, but that’s perhaps a tad too soon to say it out loud. _

“Fantastic! Well, all you need to know is that the cast needs to stay dry, and here is a prescription for painkillers. Otherwise, just check with him how his fingers feel. If he starts losing sensation in them--”

“Bring him back?”

“Bring him back.”

“Alright.” Kurt gives the nurse an approximation of a military salute before turning back to Blaine.

Who is wearing his jacket like a cape and smiling adoringly at him.

“Blaine? You okay buddy?”

“‘m fine,” Blaine replies, getting on wobbly legs. “Not as fine as you, though.”

Kurt flushes deeply but cannot help the pang of satisfaction at hearing this. Really, after months of being either oblivious or afraid of his feelings, Blaine is now going to let them all out, just because of a painkiller?

As little as he put into his thought process in coming to the E.R., Kurt can only pat himself on the back for the best decision made tonight.

“You flatterer,” he simply says, steadying Blaine with one hand around his waist. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

“On the first date?” Blaine snorts before giggling. “Oh, Mr Hummel!”

Behind them, Kurt could swear he hears the nurse huffing a laugh. “No, not like that, Blaine. I’m just taking you home so you can rest and get better.”

Blaine pauses and Kurt has to stop. His eyes are a bit unfocused, sure, but there is a seriousness in them all the same. “You’re going to take care of me.” It’s not even phrased as a question.

Kurt swallows hard on the unexpected lump in his throat. “I will,” he replies, and he finds that he doesn’t mean just for the period of healing ahead.

He wants to date Blaine, sure, he wants to kiss him and “dot dot dot”, sure, but he wants …

Kurt wants the nitty gritty too.

He wants to figure out if Blaine is tidy or messy, he wants to find him drinking milk out of the bottle, he wants to see him under all the colors of the emotional rainbow.

He wants the passionate nights of lust and the quiet nights of comfort.

He wants everything Blaine has to offer and he wants to give Blaine everything in return.

That’s how far gone he is.

But for now, a helping hand to get clean and into another t-shirt and maybe some help heating up some soup will have to do.

“I know you will,” Blaine says, leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “‘m sorry for our date.”

“It’s only a delay, don’t worry,” Kurt says with a smile as they start walking.

“I had this whole plan, you know.”

“Oh? Care to tell me about it.”

Blaine opens his mouth before glaring at Kurt.

(Well, “glaring”. An attempt is made, and Kurt really shouldn’t be laughing.)

“No, no, no. I’ll keep my surprise for you, Kurt. I’m going to woo the shizzle out of you.”

“The shizzle? Consider me swept off my feet already.”

“Good. But you ain’t seen nothin’ yet,” Blaine says with a smile and a  _ wink _ , the insufferable …

The adorable, insufferable idiot.

God, Kurt loves him so much already.

“Kurt?”

“Hm?”

“I really am sorry it took me so long to ask you out.”

Kurt smiles crookedly at Blaine. “It’s fine. I could have asked you out too, but I was--”

“--scared?”

“Terrified.”

Blaine huffs. “We truly make a pair.”

“As long as we get it right in the end.”

A short nod and a happy sigh. “As long as we get it right, yeah.”


End file.
